Aireyo
"Three for the charm, but ten for the win!" Mash Grandgrag Aireyo was the entertainer or the joker for Mailgran. Aireyo is a magician that can do tricks to confuse enemies such as cloning himself or even setting things on fire. Aireyo was also the caretaker for Midnight and an entertainer for him by doing magic tricks. Aireyo shows a lot of his background in game 6 (Nemesis in Time). Back Ground Info Before Aireyo was involved with Dr. Mailgran, Aireyo was a magician. He began putting on shows at childrens birthday parties. He then moved up to be able to perform for the Queen of England. Aireyo had it all fame, money, a big house. All until he found a map of a city made of gold! Everyone though he was crazy for blowing big money on something so stupid but, he wouldn’t listen. He slowly turned away from magic and turned his attentions to finding the gold city. He eventually went bankrupted. Aireyo ended up losing everything. But one day Aireyo was sitting at his usual spot, begging for change. That's when Mailgran spotted him. Mailgran pulled up and Aireyo was able to identify him from his picture in the paper, after winning millions off the lottery. Mailgran invited Aireyo to come live with him but, he had to be the entertainer for Mailgran. Aireyo agreed. Couple years pasted by and Aireyo began to get bored with what he was doing. Aireyo decided he would go out on his own and take things slow. Aireyo decided to think about what he was going to say and not sound rude or disrespectful but before he could go say what he need to say, Mailgran’s guards came in and seized Aireyo and took him off the Laboratory. Mailgran was there and Aireyo began to demand what was going on and Mailgran told him that he is going to be going through some test. "This won't affect you in a negative way think of it to be more of a helping way," Mailgran told him. Before Aireyo could ask any more questions Aireyo fell asleep. When he woke up he was still on the operating table. That's when he felt his hands grow extremely hot and he began to see doubles of himself. Aireyo felt a huge wave of anger sweep over him and Aireyo went on a rampage trying to make a run for it, but was stopped in Chainlink Valley. Aireyo was put in Testing Facility Observation room A for several months. Sense then Aireyo vowed revenge on Mailgran. Aireyo was let out they told him if he ever went on a rampage like that again he would be put in the testing facility again and would be in there for a longer time. Aireyo agreed to be good. The Testing Facility was like prison for the patients. So Aireyo started back up as a joker and preformed shows for the villagers and Mailgran. Aireyo’s Master Plan 1. Convince Mailgran to make the a Cloning machine. 2. Make a clone of Smokey . 3. Set up a murder scene involving Smokey and Mailgran. (Make sure Midnight is a witness.) 4. Make a clone of Mailgran and trap the real one in the dungeon. 5. Teach the Mailgran Clone to be evil and obey by my rules. 6. Turn Clone loose! Trivia Original name was supposed to be "Jelly the Joker", but was passed on to my best friend and fellow video game designer. Category:Characters Category:Bosses